falloutfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Mall:Navbox quests FNV
} |editlink =Navbox quests FNV |title =[[Fallout: New Vegas uppdrag|Uppdrag i Fallout: New Vegas]] |blockA =Huvuduppdrag |groupA1 =Introduktion |contentA1 =Ain't That a Kick in the Head Back in the Saddle By a Campfire on the Trail They Went That-A-Way Ring-a-Ding-Ding! |groupA2 =NCR vägen |contentA2 =Things That Go Boom King's Gambit For the Republic, Part 2 You'll Know It When It Happens Eureka! |groupA3 =Caesar's Legion vägen |contentA3 =Render Unto Caesar Et Tumor, Brute? Arizona Killer Veni, Vidi, Vici |groupA4 =Mr. House vägen |contentA4 =The House Always Wins All or Nothing |groupA5 =Den självständiga vägen |contentA5 = |0|9}}|Wild Card|'Wild Card:'|Wild Card:}} Change in Management You and What Army? Side Bets Finishing Touches No Gods, No Masters |groupB1 =Sidouppdrag |contentB1 =Aba Daba Honeymoon Ant Misbehavin' Anywhere I Wander Back in Your Own Backyard Beyond the Beef Birds of a Feather Bitter Springs Infirmary Blues Bleed Me Dry Booted Boulder City Showdown Bye Bye Love Caesar's Favor Can You Find It in Your Heart? Classic Inspiration Climb Ev'ry Mountain Cold, Cold Heart Come Fly With Me Crazy, Crazy, Crazy Cry Me a River Debt Collector Don't Make a Beggar of Me ED-E My Love Eye for an Eye Eyesight to the Blind Flags of Our Foul-Ups For Auld Lang Syne G.I. Blues Ghost Town Gunfight/Run Goodsprings Run Guess Who I Saw Today Hard Luck Blues Heartache by the Number High Times How Little We Know I Could Make You Care I Don't Hurt Anymore I Forgot to Remember to Forget I Fought the Law I Hear You Knocking I Put a Spell on You Keep Your Eyes on the Prize Left My Heart Medical Mystery My Kind of Town No, Not Much Nothin' But a Hound Dog Oh My Papa One For My Baby Pheeble Will Pressing Matters Restoring Hope Return to Sender Someone To Watch Over Me Still in the Dark Sunshine Boogie Talent Pool Tend to Your Business That Lucky Old Sun The Legend of the Star and A Valuable Lesson The Coyotes The Moon Comes Over the Tower The White Wash There Stands the Grass Three-Card Bounty Unfriendly Persuasion Volare! Wang Dang Atomic Tango We Are Legion We Will All Go Together Wheel of Fortune Why Can't We Be Friends? You Can Depend on Me Young Hearts |groupB2 =Fria uppdrag |contentB2 =Access Powers All Fired Up! Andy and Charlie Arizona Scavenger Barton the Fink Bear Necessities Beware the Wrath of Caesar! Big Winner (Atomic Wrangler, The Gomorrah, The Tops, Ultra-Luxe, Vikki & Vance) A Bit of Slap and Tickle Bounty Killer (I, II) Brotherhood Bond (I, II) Caching in at the Cove Cajoling a Cudgel Claws Mended Claws Out Dealing with Contreras Defacing the Humble Stone Democracy Inaction Don't Poke at the Bear Don't Tread on the Bear An Ear to the Ground Eddie's Emissary Emergency Radio Waves Exhumin' Nature Fight Night A Final Plan for Esteban Flogging a Dead Corpse Friend of the Followers Getting a Leg Up from Andy Gland for Some Home Cooking Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Hat's Entertainment Help for Halford Highway to the Danger Zone (I, II) Honorary Rocketeer The House Has Gone Bust! I Love Bananas Iron and Stealing Keith's Caravan Charade Laurifer Gladiator Lenk's Bad Debts Lily and Leo Long-Term Care Malleable Mini Boomer Minds Maud's Muggers Meeting an Equal Missing a Few Missiles Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans Old School Ghoul A Pair of Dead Desperados (I, II) Papers, Please Pistol Packing Playing on the Old Joana Powder to the People Power to the People Razzle Dazzle! Reach for the Sky, Mister! Rest and Resupply Ringo's Caravan Rules Rotface's Loose Lips The Screams of Brahmin Silus Treatment Short-Term Treatment Smooth-Talking Criminal Strategic Nuclear Moose Straus Calls Strip Search Saving (or Savaging) Sergeant Teddy Suits You, Sarah Tags of Our Fallen A Team of Moronic Mercenaries Thought for the Day Tourist Traipse Trudy's Radio Repair A Trusted Aide Useless Baubles or Fancy Trinkets? We Must Stop Beating Like This We Must Stop Meeting Like This (I, II, III, IV) Wind-Brahmin Wrangler You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs You Make Me Feel Like a Woman |headerC =''Fallout: New Vegas'' add-ons |groupC1 =''Dead Money'' |contentC1 =Sierra Madre Grand Opening! Find Collars (8: "Dog", 12:Christine, 14: Dean Domino) Fires in the Sky Strike Up the Band Mixed Signals Trigger the Gala Event Put the Beast Down Last Luxuries Curtain Call at the Tampico Heist of the Centuries |groupC2 =''Honest Hearts'' |contentC2 =TBA |groupC3 =''Old World Blues'' |contentC3 =TBA |groupC4 =''Lonesome Road'' |contentC4 =TBA }} Category:Navbox templates